gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
To Do List
This is a list of what needs to be done to get the Wiki up to a working level for people to be able to get some use out of it. So pick something that you would like to do and do it. If it's in red, it needs to be created and content added. 'Recruit More contributors' Many hands make light work. The more people we have contributing data, the faster this will become a workable resource. * Get Forum Users to come and contribute Stuff to do once we have decided HOW we want the pages to look... * Get Forum mods to promote Wiki * Change sigs used in the Forum to with a Wiki promotional image with a link to the Wiki 'Images' We need to get the following images from the game (please read the Image Guidelines before you upload any images to the Wiki). 'Images Required for Equipment Templates' * * * * * * * * * Images ** ** ** ** : Now that we have the above Icons from the game, we need someone that's crafty with Photoshop to edit them into a single Icon, rather than a single graphic with four versions. Perferably the top version of each. : The Quest Icons need to be broken up too. 'Videos' Find related videos * Trailer - Done * Presentation by Disruptor Beam CEO - Done * Making Of - ??? * How to play - Need to decide which one is best 'Backgrounds' * Pages need to have their Icons added (these have been uploaded, they just need to be added to the pages) * Text from the game needs to be transcribed and added to the pages * Info on which Titles each of these Backgrounds can earn with the right Alignments need to be added 'Titles' We need a Page that lists all the Titles people can earn. 'Achievements' We need a Page that lists all the Achievements people can earn. 'Equipment' All items should be listed in a single, sortable table, and then each item needs to have its own page that has more detailed information about it, and that other pages can link to. I think we need to create a template to keep all data on each equipment page uniform. I've been trying to work on Template:Item to use for all these item pages. 'Hand' Axe.jpg|Axe Great_Axe.jpg|Great Axe Decorative Sword.jpg|Decorative Blade Short Sword.jpg|Short Sword Long Sword.jpg|Long Sword Broadsword.jpg|Broadsword Hefty Broadsword.jpg|Hefty Broadsword Masterwork Greatsword.jpg|Masterwork Greatsword Burning.jpg|Burning Sword|link=Burning Sword Ancestral Valyrian Steel Greatsword.jpg|Ancestral Valyrian Steel Greatsword Dirk.jpg|Dirk Dagger.jpg|Dagger Poisoned Stiletto.jpg|Poisoned Stiletto Pike.jpg|Pike Partisan.jpg|Partisan Shortbow.jpg|Shortbow Composite_Bow.jpg|Composite Bow Taut_Composite_Bow.jpg|Taut Composite Bow Longbow.jpg|Longbow Taut_Longbow.jpg|Taut Longbow Dragonbone_Bow.jpg|Dragonbone Bow Joffrey's Crossbow.jpg|Joffrey's Crossbow Harpy Whip.jpg|Harpy Whip Great_Horn.jpg|Great Horn * Hand Items Template created for stats * Image * Stats * Where to get them * What is needed to make them * Tagged with Hand/Weapon/Poison/Item Category... Not sure what to call it 'Body' Tough Shirt.jpg|Tough Shirt Surcoat.jpg|Surcoat Doublet.jpg|Doublet Jerkin.jpg|Jerkin Leather Armour.jpg|Leather Armour Scale Armour.jpg|Scale Armour Splint Mail.jpg|Splint Mail Masterwork Splint Mail.jpg|Masterwork Splint Mail Blackfish Armour.jpg|Blackfish Armour Bone Armour.jpg|Bone Armour Ocean Armour.jpg|Ocean Armour Rainbow Guard Cloak.jpg|Rainbow Guard Cloak Half_Helm.jpg|Half Helm Barred_Helm.jpg|Barred Helm Grand_Barred_Helm.jpg|Grand Barred Helm Cuirass.jpg|Cuirass Breastplate.jpg|Breastplate Grand_Breastplate.jpg|Grand Breastplate Grand_Cuirass.jpg|Grand Cuirass Red_Robe.jpg|Red Robe * Body Items Template created for stats * Image * Stats * Where to get them * What is needed to make them * Tagged with Body/Clothing/Armour Category... Not sure what to call it 'Companions' Direwolf.jpg|Direwolf|link=Direwolf Direwolf Patriarch.jpg|Direwolf Patriarch|link=Direwolf Patriarch Cat.jpg|Cat|link=Cat Bear.jpg|Bear|link=Bear Guard Dog.jpg|Guard Dog|link=Guard Dog Wizened Raven.jpg|Wizened Raven|link=Wizened Raven Messenger Raven.jpg|Messenger Raven|link=Messenger Raven Hunting Hawk.jpg|Hunting Hawk|link=Hunting Hawk Dormant Dragon Egg.jpg|Dormant Dragon Egg|link=Dormant Dragon Egg Pages should have * Companions Template created for stats * Image * Stats * Where to get them * What is needed to make them * Tagged with Companions Category 'Buildings' Counting House.jpg|Counting House|link=Counting House Keep.jpg|Keep|link=Keep Smithy.jpg|Smithy|link=Smithy Village Center.jpg|Village Center|link=Village Center Embassy.jpg|Embassy|link=Embassy Market.jpg|Market|link=Market Sept.jpg|Sept|link=Sept Godswood.jpg|Godswood|link=Godswood R'hllor_Temple.jpg|R'hillor Temple|link=R'hillor Temple Holdfast.jpg|Holdfast|link=Holdfast Workshop.jpg|Workshop|link=Workshop Treasury.jpg|Treasury|link=Treasury Reliquary.jpg|Reliquary|link=Reliquary Feast.jpg|Feast|link=Feast Shipyard.jpg|Shipyards|link=Shipyards Mine.jpg|Mine|link=Mine Hunting Lodge.jpg|Hunting Lodge|link=Hunting Lodge Siege Works.jpg|Siege Works|link=Siege Works Practice Yard.jpg|Practice Yard|link=Practice Yard Shanty.jpg|Shanty|link=Shanty Warehouse.jpg|Warehouse|link=Warehouse Artisan Quarters.jpg|Artisan Quarters|link=Artisan Quarters Armoury.jpg|Armoury|link=Armoury Watchtower.jpg|Watchtower|link=Watchtower Stables.jpg|Stables|link=Stables Tourney Arena.jpg|Tourney Arena|link=Tourney Arena Alchemists Guild.jpg|Alchemists Guild|link=Alchemists Guild The following building-pages need to be constructed and filled with information: Please remember to tag each of the Buildings with their appropriate Categories: * Category:Fealty Buildings * Category:Religious Buildings * Category:Resource Producers - not sure I like this name. Anyone got a better suggestion? * Category:Battle Buildings * Category:Trade Buildings * Category:Intrigue Buildings 'Strategy Guides' Do you have a system that you like to use to obtain a result? Pages are reserved for cold hard facts, but opinions and guides can be created as a Blog under your User Account. So if you have strategy that you'd like to share with the community, write it up as a Blog!